Strange Weather We're Having
by Bodacious-S
Summary: This what could have happened in episode 25. Yup, the obligatory Rain/Footrub Scene fic. Probably the first where no one dies. Is gay marriage legal in Japan? WARNING: Yaoi, Slash, LxLight, slight Matsuda/Mello/Near/Matt, crack-ish towards the end.


"What an unpleasant outing," L said with a sigh and childishly draped his towel over his head. Light would have laughed if he wasn't dripping in annoyance under his own towel.

"Well, it's your own fault for going out in the storm like that," he grumbled. "What did you think was going to happen?" Light was busy rubbing his hair dry when something warm and fuzzy enveloped his foot. His eyes snapped open, and he found himself gazing down at L, who had on the most pitiful puppy dog face he'd ever seen. "Hey! What're you—?"

"I thought I might help," L said innocently. He was crouched on the stairs, dabbing at Light's feet with his own towel. "I mean, you were drying yourself off anyway… I can give you a massage, too. I'm actually pretty good at it. Besides, it's the least I could do to atone for my sins."

"It's fine," Light said stiffly, if only to end the conversation before it went somewhere he didn't want it to go. "Do what you want."

L nodded and got to work. He pressed a little too roughly against the sensitive bottom of Light's foot, and the teen let out an involuntary grunt. "You'll get used to it," L muttered.

Light watched a single rain drop roll down L's bangs, across his forehead, and to the tip of his nose, before it finally fell off and landed on Light's ankle. "You're still wet," he said. Without thinking, Light pulled his towel off his shoulder and began drying L's hair. He pretended not to notice when L closed his eyes and nuzzled into his hand affectionately.

"I'm sorry," L sighed. He leaned away from the towel and looked up at Light. "It'll get lonely, won't it?"

"Pardon?"

"I expect you and I will be parting ways soon."

The sad look on L's face almost broke Light's heart; he suddenly had a flashback to when L told him that he was his only friend. For the first time in a long, long while, Light actually regretted becoming Kira. Sure, he saved thousands of lives every day by scaring murderers into submission, but how many more had he hurt? How many were falsely convicted? How many people sat down to watch the news and saw their spouses' names scroll across the screen? How many children asked older siblings, scared and confused, why Mommy or Daddy wasn't coming home? Just like all of the other times, Light simply ignored the panic attack that welled up inside of him. He pushed it out of his mind, and it was like it never happened.

That's when he noticed L's face was _very_ near his own, and it was getting steadily closer. That was also when L's phone decided to ring. L cursed under his breath and turned away to growl rapid-fire Japanese into his cell. He paused while he listened to the person on the other end, replied with something a little nicer-sounding, and shoved the phone back into his pocket.

"We are needed in the investigation room, Yagami-kun," L muttered. With no warning, he jumped up and nearly ran for the elevator. On impulse, Light managed to grab him by the hand before he could get anywhere.

"Ryuzaki, wait a minute!"

"Watari said it was urgent." L shrugged Light off of him and kept going. "Wouldn't want to keep him, would we?"

"Wait!" Frustrated, Light jogged down the steps and towards L's side, yet he stopped, unsure of himself. "L," he said loudly, gaining confidence in the way the man's alias made the other pause. "Were you just… trying to kiss me?"

"And if I was?" L snapped. "What does it matter to Kira-chan?"

To Light, that proved it. L _had_ been trying to kiss him. Light had no idea why, because after all, what could _he_ offer the greatest detective to ever live who had all major world leaders hanging off his every word? Still, it sent a shudder through him.

"I guess it doesn't," he said. L nodded in defeat and, without looking at him, began walking towards the elevator again. "However, it _does_ happen to matter to Light Yagami, L's first and only friend."

Light didn't know how long they sat in silence before L turned to stare at him with his big, black eyes. "Is there something Light-kun wishes to tell me?"

"Maybe," Light whispered, troubled. "I need to talk to someone. Please excuse me, Ryuzaki."

"How do I know Kira-chan isn't going off to kill me?" L called after Light as the teen made his way back out into the thunderstorm.

"I don't know. I'm not Kira," Light yelled back. He closed the door and tried to make himself comfortable under the small shelter that shielded him from the rain. He hoped Rem wouldn't take too long to realize that he was missing.

~*(S)*~

When L arrived at the computer room, he immediately glanced at the shinigami in the corner out of instinct. She seemed surprised; perhaps it was because Light was not with him. Whatever the reason, L decided that maybe he _should_ trust Light-kun, so he pretended not to notice when the shinigami disappeared through a wall, heading straight for the roof.

~*(S)*~

"It took you long enough," Light grumbled. "Look, I just wanted to tell you—"

"Yes, Light Yagami," Rem said with a tired sigh. "I'm going to kill L and Watari, thus saving Misa's life and destroying myself. I'm not an idiot."

"No, that wasn't what I was going to say, but I'm glad you're catching on to these sorts of things," Light said sarcastically. "I don't want you to kill L. I promise you, I will get Misa out alive and well, and if I don't, you may kill me however you wish, as long as L is not harmed. Just give me a few days to work it out. Alright?"

"Alright," Rem agreed, too shocked to insult him again.

~*(S)*~

"Ah, Yagami-kun," L said fifteen minutes later. "How nice of you to join us. I have some important information regarding the Kira Case, but I didn't want to reveal it until you returned."

"Thanks for waiting, Ryuzaki," Light muttered. "Sorry I took so long."

"Where were you, Light?" Matsuda asked.

"In the bathroom," he said with a wince. "I was recently reacquainted with my lunch. Ryuzaki, my stomach is still a little upset. I'd like some medicine for it, but I noticed the cabinets in the bathroom were all empty. Could you…?"

"Yes," L said. "All medication is kept in a different room. I shall take Yagami-kun there now. My progress on the case can wait to be unveiled." L paused and glanced at Light out of the corner of his eye. "However, if Yagami-kun and I do not return within an hour, assume the worst, Watari. Inform the rest of the task force and continue as planned."

"Yes, L," the elderly man replied with a bow.

"What's that about?" Aizawa demanded. "Do you honestly expect Light to kill you while on a mission to get him meds? That's about the worst plan I've ever heard of, and we all know Kira is much smarter than that."

"It's merely a possibility," L grunted. "Let's go, Light-kun."

With that, L led the way out of the computer room with a pouting Light three steps behind. When they got to the end of the hallway where L was sure they could not be spied upon, L stopped and looked at Light expectantly.

"I assume this mysterious stomach ache is just an excuse to talk to me alone," he said.

"Yes, it is." Light smiled, but when L smiled back, he blushed and looked away guiltily. "L, I have something I need to tell you," he whispered. "Please promise me you won't interrupt until I'm done, okay?"

L nodded warily. "I promise."

"Good." Light took a deep breath and looked L in the eyes. "I am Kira. The only problem is that I started this quest because I had nothing to live for, so I thought I would be the only one capable of making the 'ultimate sacrifice' by ridding the world of evil, even if I had to sacrifice my soul. As it turns out, I've recently discovered something more important to me, and I guess I just now realized that it's my new reason to live. This is why I am giving up being Kira. This is why I am officially surrendering to you, L." Light paused and looked down at his shoes. "I know you probably won't believe me, but that isn't my problem. The important thing is that I told you. It's all in your hands. You're in control now."

Light closed his eyes and fell silent. L took this as his cue to ask questions.

"Would it be too much for me to inquire what your new reason to live is?"

Light glanced up at him shyly. "Not meaning to sound cliché, but I've fallen in love with someone, and I know they will never be able to love me back while I'm still a murderer."

L swallowed thickly. "And who is this person that has stolen your heart?"

Light smiled. "You are, L."

"Me?"

"Yes, you. This is all _your _fault," Light said teasingly. His grin soon melted into a look of depressed resignation. "_You_ are the one who made me realize that I can't kill someone I love, L." Unbidden, tears welled up in Light's eyes. "I-I know you're probably going to send me to my execution, and if you are, my last request is that you give me a kiss." Light's voice was getting increasingly desperate. "Just one. Please, L. Honor a dying man's wish…"

They stared each other down for what felt like hours, and then L nodded slowly at him. He cupped Light's chin, leaned forward, and brushed his lips against the other's. Light gasped and clung to the front of L's shirt, shoulders shaking violently for a few moments before the tears broke free and he buried his face in L's shoulder.

"You and I are alike, Light-kun," L whispered into his ear. "Neither of us can kill the one we love."

Light froze. Suddenly he shoved L away and stumbled back in horror. "You bastard!" he screeched, pointing at L. "You are such a bastard! I thought you were confirming my death. I thought you…"

"That's what Light-kun gets for making assumptions," L replied innocently. "Did it never occur to Kira-chan that I might love you back?"

Light swallowed thickly. "No. It didn't."

"Then perhaps Light-kun isn't quite as observant as I thought you were."

~*(S)*~

"Are you feeling better, Light-kun?" Matsuda asked once they returned many minutes later.

"Yeah, I think the medicine is already starting to work," Light said, failing to hide his smile.

Aizawa raised an eyebrow at him in response. "Must be some pretty strong medication…"

"What was it you were going to tell us, Ryuzaki?" Soichiro asked.

"Oh, nothing much," L lied. "Just another suspicious suicide note. I will have it ready for your inspection tomorrow. Until then, I believe you all deserve a day off."

~*(S)*~

_Gods have the right to bleed  
Once in their lifetimes  
Only ever do they need  
Dreams that forever bind  
Breaks I'll take for the Good Souls  
Yet for Evil, I'll rise again  
Even when you don't feel whole  
Light will guide you to the nearest Friend_

~*(S)*~

One month later, all Kira killings stopped completely.

Two months later, the rest of the Task Force was convinced that Matsuda was insane; L and Light's alone time together was totally _not_ increasing suspiciously.

Five months later, the Kira Case was dubbed unsolvable, the Death Note was locked away in a secure location, Misa Amane returned to her acting career with little memories of Kira, and the Task Force was disbanded. Whenever L needed officers for his latest case, however, Yagami, Aizawa, Matsuda, Mogi, and Ide were first on his list. Meanwhile, Light's parents were so thrilled he was finally getting out of the house that they didn't bother to ask just _which_ "friend from school" he was spending every waking minute with.

Seven months later, Soichiro Yagami paid a visit to the hospital. He had fainted soon after his boss knelt in front of him, pulled out a ring, and asked him for his son's hand in marriage.

Eight months after the day L was fated to die, five officers were called to a hotel to meet the world's greatest detective not for the first time. Four wedding invitations were handed out. When Matsuda asked why he didn't get one, L replied that he was not invited. Best men were _required_ to show up.

Matsuda later regretted accepting the best man position when three small boys (a blonde, a red head, and an albino) attacked him outside of his apartment and began antagonizing him about how he was unworthy of the title.

Matsuda tried to placate them the only way he knew how to deal with children: chocolate, Mario Kart, and action figures.

The four now spend almost every Friday night together, jetlag be damned.

~*(S)*~

**The italicized part is the suicide note. L and Light made up the poem, the criminal, the circumstances, etc., so no one really died. If you read the first letter of every line, it says "goodbye, L." The poem pretty much says that even Kira, a so-called "god," is by no means perfect; a god's work can be accomplished if everyone just committed themselves to a dream of a better world; the crime rate is back on the right track, but Kira will continue killing if it gets as bad as it used to be (which is an empty threat); and the presence of whatever god(s) you believe in will give you hope for a better tomorrow. Or, if you're like that, the last line can be interpreted as "Light Yagami knows where all the best parties go down," or something. Whatever.**

**You're probably wondering how Light got Misa off his back so easily. It went down kind of like this: "Misa, I love you deeply. Kira will be pretty pissed that I helped L try to catch him, so he might try to get at me through you. Your name and face are no secret, (why do you have to be so beautiful that people beg to put you in their movies? **_**Why?**_**) so I'm breaking up with you to ensure your safety." Then right before Misa tells him what bullshit that is, he kisses her brains out and sends her on her way.**

**I honestly don't know why I ended this the way I did. At the time, it seemed to be the only way I **_**could**_** end it.**

**PS: Tell me what parts of my story you thought needed work or didn't flow well so I can focus on my weak areas. I'd really appreciate it.**


End file.
